The disclosure herein relates to telephonic communication devices. In particular the disclosure relates to systems for integrating telephone communication into computing systems.
Tablet computers, or tablets, are computing devices typically larger than handheld computing devices such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) and more convenient than laptop computers. Tablets typically have a touch screen user interface rather than or in addition to mouse pointing devices and physical keyboard interfaces commonly associated with personal computers. Consequently, tablets may be particularly useful in environments where a keyboard and mouse are not practical, such as when no horizontal surface is available or when one hand is needed support the device for example.
As a result, tablet computers have become a tool of choice for many users who need computing power when they are out-and-about, standing up, leaning back or otherwise away from a desk. Although some communication devices such as PDAs and mobile telephones, particularly so called smart phones and the like, may offer mobile computing power, they tend to have much smaller screen sizes limiting the amount of information that they may be able to display. Moreover, during a call a mobile telephone is typically held to the user's ear resulting in the screen of the device not being accessible to the user.
Although some tablets are connected to a telephone network, they are not practical for use as telephones due to their large size. Many users therefore carry around multiple computing devices and communication devices such as both a mobile telephone and a tablet computer.